


Roommates

by BunnyHugs



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyHugs/pseuds/BunnyHugs
Summary: "Are you hurt anywhere? What were you even trying..." Leorio saw the two light bulbs, then the stool and pieced it together.  "You know, you could've just asked me, we're roommates now."In which Kurapika tried to change a light bulb but failed.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my first fanfic, so please excuse the mess that I write as I'm trying to get the hang of this.  
> I appreciate any comment and feedback!
> 
> Thank you for checking this out and happy reading!   
> ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ

This might not his best idea, but Kurapika convinced he can do this.

He knew that standing on a chair on his bed was not safe, but his options were limited. He needed to change his light bulb and the ceiling was way too tall for him to reach with his stool. He successfully removed the dead bulb, and all he needed left if to replace it with a new one. As long as he was careful...

Suddenly the door swung open with a loud slam. "Hey! Kurapika!" A boisterous voice called out and startled Kurapika. The chair that was placed on an unsteady surface started to wobble as Kurapika lost his balancing, even with the boy's attempt to steady himself, he finally came crashing down.

"Oh my god! Are you alright??" The intruder asked. He felt disoriented for a second as he felt the stranger rushed to his side. Kurapika attempted to lift his head and saw his roommate, Leorio flooding his vision. He can feel Leorio's gaze on him as he checked on the smaller boy to make sure there are no damaging injury.

"Uh.. Yeah, I'm fine" he answered as he rubbed a sore spot in his shoulder where he made an impact with the floor. "I just lost my balance"

"Are you hurt anywhere? What were you even trying..." He saw the two light bulbs, then the stool and pieced it together. A sigh came out of the taller. "You know, you could've just asked me." Leorio offered as he held out his hand to help Kurapika up.

"You were not here" Kurapika responded curtly. "You have my number" Leorio shot back.

The blonde pursed his lips in discontent and finally sighed. "I apologize, I didn't want to bother you with such a trivial task."

"Nonsense! We're roommates, we help each other out! Here..." Leorio took one of the light bulb on the floor, checked it to make sure it's not the burnt one or broken. With ease, he reached up and screwed it in place.

"There!" Leorio said with a huge grin. "What would you do without me, huh?"

"Thanks Leorio" Kurapika let out a tiny but grateful smile to his nosey and helpful roommate. "Also, why were you barging into my room...?"

"Oh! About dinner, do you want some Chinese take out..."


End file.
